Star Wars Episode 7: Darkness Rising
by ArtistsChild93
Summary: Eighteen year old Opie Skywalker and her master, Mara Jade expected an ordinary mission. Now, after an attack from a shocking source, Opie has been left badly injured. New plots have been unraveled and the young Jedi in training must fight to regain what she's lost. Will the daughter of Luke Skywalker be able to unravel this mystery? Can she save the galaxy from this unknown evil?
1. Prologue

"DADDY!" A little girl's terrified screams awoke her young parents, who where sleeping in the other room. The sight that greeted them was heart-rending. For the little girl was sitting bolt-upright, eyes practically glowing with fear, and screaming at the top of her voice, "DADDY HELP!"

Luke was at his child's side in an instant, looking terrified himself, "Opie, I'm here." The child didn't even realize he was there but continued to scream. "Ivy, what do I do?"

"Wake her up gently, Luke," she replied, "she's having a night terror."

He nodded, and drew the little girl into a hug, ignoring the screams. "It's okay, Little Gem, Daddy's here." Luke rocked the tiny girl and began to run his fingers through the flaxen hair, "Daddy's here, I won't let it hurt you."

The child started, "Daddy?"

"It's okay Opie, it was just a dream." The little girl threw her arms around her father's neck and began to cry.

"Oh Daddy!" her small hands grasped the back of her father's shirt, "Don't let him come back, he was so scary!"

"I think she should stay with us tonight, Ivy," Luke muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Ever since the New republic had moved into the old Imperial Palace, six months ago, both the Skywalker and Solo children had been experiencing nightmares. It was even to the point that Leia and Han had moved into a nearby apartment complex with the twins, Jaina and Jacen, and their newborn son, Anakin. And now Luke and Ivy where thinking of moving their two children, five year old Opie and one year old Ben, into a safer environment, "it's okay Opie, you're safe. I won't let anything hurt you."

"Hold my hand little brother," Opie said, grasping the curly haired infant's chubby hand, "I'll keep you safe." The little girl had been showing signs of being her father's miniature in most respects since the day she was born. This was just another sign: her protectiveness over her little brother.

It has always been true that the shurefire way to get on a Skywalker's bad side was to threaten their loved ones. Opie Skywalker was no exception. Already at five she was fiercely protective of her baby brother, just as her father was protective of them. Luke Skywalker in particular was easily riled by threats against his family, as any good husband and father should be. His wife, Ivy was grateful that the war against the Empire had ended, at least involving Vader and Palpatine, before their eldest child had been born. It would have been a lot easier to turn Luke by threatening harm on Opie.

**Several Years Earlier**

Ivy and Leia came home to possibly the most adorable sight they had ever seen. Luke and their two year old daughter where both sound asleep in front of the holovision, which was playing a children's show. The young Jedi halfway between sitting and lying down with the child curled up beside her father, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Oh my goodness!" Leia said, "I think this deserves a picture."

"Of course it does." Ivy laughed, "Two adorable blondes sleeping?"

The former Alderaanian princess chuckled, "The two year old maybe, I'm not sure my brother counts as adorable anymore."

"He does to me!" Ivy said, pretending to be affronted, "I'm his wife!"

"Yeah, well, that makes you insane," she said.

Ivy smiled evilly, "Honey, do you remember who you married?"

Leia rolled her eyes, "Every damn day."

**Eleven Years Later**

"Dad?" The thirteen year old whined, "How long is it till we get there?"

"It won't be long Opie," Luke said, knowing how skeptical his daughter was about moving away from Corusant, "And I promise Opie, you'll like this place." Ben, Luke's second child who had been born mute, also gave his father a skeptical look, "You'll like it too, Ben."

Ben Skywalker was four years younger than his sister at nine years old. And had never uttered a sound since the day he was born. The experts weren't exactly sure why he'd never spoken, indeed his vocal cords where perfectly normal, he just chose not to speak. Indeed, the only person he really shared his feelings with in word was his sister, who had the uncanny ability to hear her brother's thoughts.

Opie, unlike her brother, was an impatient soul with a hot temper her parents suspected she had gotten from her grandfather. Ben was a far milder personality, more like his father in that respect, but with the majority of his looks coming from his mother, with the exception that he and Opie both shared a characteristic dimple in the chin like their father.

Recent developments: the clearance for a new Jedi temple on Yavin, had caused the small family to move. Luke and Ivy, who where now Jedi masters, were hoping the temple at Yavin would serve as a home and safe haven for many of the force sensitives around the galaxy. Just as the rebellion had been for them.

"CANNON BALL!" Opie shrieked as she leapt from a rock outcropping standing above the lake, which was a good three miles from the fledgling Jedi Peraxium. The young skywalker was now fifteen years old and most people said she was the exact (or almost exact) miniature of her father. Recently, she had become a Paduwan learner to one of the newer members of the Jedi order, Mara Jade, who was a former Emperor's hand.

Mara was about a year younger than Opie's parents at 35. She had red hair and a temperament to match, and green eyes. In short, Opie's master was just as short-tempered as her young charge. It was indeed odd that two such remarkably hot-headed people, despite the fact that they often butted heads, where so well suited to eachother and worked so well as a team.

Then again, where any other master would have dealt with the girl with patient exasperation, Mara would put her swiftly in her place. Although it had often times resulted in several explosive arguments between the two.

In a few days, they would be going on their very first mission as a team. Not to say Opie hadn't been on mission before, but it had always been with her parents and she usually had to stay inside their ship, the _Skybird_. As a matter of fact, she even sometimes kept communications with her parents, or flew the ship to, say a location her parents needed the ship (her father had started teaching her how to fly when she was just six).

Like both parents, the girl was already an exceptional pilot. Her father had even let her go up in his X-wing a couple of times by herself. This was suprising because the ship was his baby and he knew it like the back of his hand, having flown it since the tender age of nineteen.

Opie herself was working on building her own ship, for she was also an astoundingly good mechanic. It would be several years before it was actually be ready to fly, but she had already come up with a name for it: the _Opal Sun_. The blueprints she had drawn up showed it to be a small two-seated fighter, about the size of the snow speeders used on Hoth, with a small cargo hold and seats that could be pushed back into the hold to make a bed. Esentally, the tiny ship, which was shaped like an Earthlian manta ray, was built for speed. Only a few more years, and it would be ready to take flight.

**Three Years Later**

"Everything ready to go Opie?" Mara asked her young paduwan.

"Yes Master," Opie said, "I wish we where taking the _Sun_ though."

"That glorified hotrod?" she groaned, remembering the first time she'd ridden in that…thing. It was fast alright, too fast even for Mara Jade. "No way, we're taking the _Saber_."

"Man," the girl whined, "I knew you where gonna say that. I haven't even gotten to take her anywhere!"

"You can do that on your own time," Mara said, "that thing is way too fast for any sane being."

"You've been on the Falcon before, it goes about as fast," she groaned.

"Yes, well that happens to be a large freighter," she rebounded, "whereas yours is a itty bitty teeny tiny two seated snub fighter. We're taking my ship."

Opie sighed, she never could convince her master of anything.

…To be continued…

**Helloooo! Okay so here's the first chapter of Darkness Rising. I hope this hasn't been too confusing, I just wanted to go into a little more detail about Opie growing up before I started with the actual story. It's just there to give you an idea of the actions building up to the story, and also to show a little more of Luke as a father. I hope you enjoy it, and I should have the next part up (fingers crossed) very soon.**


	2. Ayris Attacks

A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away…

STAR WARS

EPISODE VII: DARKNESS RISING

Eighteen years after the events on Endor, the Jedi Peraxium has been set up on the fifth moon of Yavin. Run by Luke and Ivy Skywalker, it has prospered for nearly five years with many force sensitive as students.

One such student is their teenage daughter, Opie Skywalker, born eight months after the Battle of Endor. Now well on her way to knighthood, young Skywalker accompanies her master, Mara Jade on an extremely difficult and dangerous mission to locate her younger cousin Jacen Solo and master Adnat Caal on the outer rim planet of Tatooine.

Little do Opie or her master know of the danger that lurks on the planet, for them and the New Jedi Order. And once again the fate of the galaxy will rest in the hands of a young Skywalker…

"I hate Tatooine," Opie groaned for the fifteenth time in a row, fanning herself. "It's so hot, and there's all this sand. I hate sand!"

Mara rolled her eyes at the young Paduwan, "Opie, you've only mentioned this a million times. Will you please be quiet?"

"Why couldn't he have gotten lost on Naboo," She whined, not hearing her master, "or even Dantooine? Why is it always Tatooine?"

"Because you always whine and complain about how horrible it is." Mara sighed rubbing her temples. _Of all paduwans why Opie Skywalker?_ "You are giving me a headache with your whining. Force knows! I hope your father wasn't this whiney when he was your age."

The young Skywalker glared at her master, "Well where do you think I got it? I mean for Force sake! I look like him, I talk like him, hell I even dress like him sometimes." She snapped, "It had to come from somewhere."

"You know what? Just forget it!" Jade groaned, "I am a thirty-nine year old getting in an argument with a teenage girl! I feel like your mother! And watch your language!" she added as an afterthought.

It seemed like hours before they reached any sign of civilization, in the form of a small town. And Opie had found yet another thing to complain about.

"I'm so thirsty!" she moaned, sticking her tong out, "I meen wook aaa moi thonge izz gidding awl thwollen. Kin you thee it?"

"No Opie, your tongue is not swelling up." Mara retorted, "And you please be quiet for five minutes, please?"

Ivy tromped along, busily counting out the seconds in her head, until… "It's been five minutes, Master."

Mara rolled her eyes, "It was a figure of speech." _Force,_ she thought, _if her father had been this whiney I would have killed him on Myrkr._

"Ugh!" the girl's temper suddenly flared, "Is it my fault that I like to talk? Everything I ever do is my fault! You're always acting like I can't do anything right!"

Mara held up her hand, "Will you shut up!" she said through gritted teeth, "there's something out there!"

"What?" she whispered suddenly quiet, "is it sand people?"

"No, it's human." She said, "there appears to be two women and a…boy."

Opie shaded her eyes with a long slender hand, "I think it might be Jacen!" she started to creep slowly towards the campsite. "What are you waiting for, Master let's go!"

"Opie, we don't know what's out there!" the young Skywalker only smiled and waved her to follow, "Opie!" Jade rolled her eyes and crept after her over-eager Paduwan.

"I sense something," Ayris hissed, "Our quarry has followed us here, how delightful." The Sith lady grinned wickedly, "Once we have Skywalker and Jade in our grasp, it will be all too easy overthrowing the pathetic Jedi Order."

At her side there was a boy about Opie's age, and a young woman in her mid-thirties beside him. They were both wearing what looked like matching collar-necklaces.

"Cadus, Nira," she barked, "Deal with them."

"Hello Ugly!" A cheerful voice shouted. A girl, Opie, eighteen with long blonde hair braided and set on her left shoulder was standing at the edge of the camp with a smug grin plastered on her face, "So you're trying to do away with us huh. Sounds like a fun game."

Ayris didn't notice the boy's eyes suddenly turn from yellow to brown. He gasped, astonished at where he was and what he was wearing. Before he could notice, he drew his hood over his head and tore the collar from his neck.

With a flick of her wrist, Opie's lightsaber appeared from inside her sleeve, where she kept it in a wrist guard. She ignited it, yellow glow illuminating her features. She grinned misgeviously and began to circle the sith lady.

"Stay back, my minions," She growled, red eyes flickering with malice, "I'll deal with this one myself. She hadn't noticed the boy using the force to pull the young woman's collar off.

"Funny," Opie snorted, "a few minutes ago you weren't so eager."

"I wouldn't talk so rashly, girl," Ayris snarled, igniting her own crimson saber, "You're no Jedi yet, you little pretender."

This really got her riled, "So what?" Skywalker snapped, "I'm not afraid of you."

Mara groaned and smacked her forehead. That was the exact attitude that had caused her father to lose his hand.

"Be careful, Skywalker," the Sith said, "amputations run in your family."

"Oh-ho-ho! I'm terrified!" Opie smirked.

Ayris suddenly attacked without warning, yellow and crimson clashed. Again and again the blades met. For one so young, Opie Skywalker was well known to be a skilled duelist and was as quick as lightning. But she did not have one thing on her side: experience. Ayris stuck her foot out and tripped her. She landed with a thump on the sandy ground. But as Ayris swung her blade down in a killing stroke, Mara Jade threw herself in front of her apprentice.

"No!" Opie screamed, seeing the red blade sticking out of her master. Mara looked at her charge and gave one final groan as she collapsed to the ground. "MASTER!" she shrieked, her mind numb with rage. She called her master's blue lightsaber to her hand and attacked with both blades.

"To bad Daddy isn't here to save you!" she cackled.

"I don't need saving Sith Scum!" Opie snarled. Suddenly, Ayris kicked sand up into the young Jedi's face, knocked the blue blade out of her hand, and brought her red saber down savagely on her outstretched right wrist, "AAAAAARRRRHHHGG!" The girl screamed as the blade severed her hand from her wrist, just like her father's hand had been on Bespin nineteen years earlier.

Meanwhile, her two servants had shaken the effects of the collars. "Not my cousin!" Jacen screamed as he leapt onto the Sith lady's back, yanking on what little hair she had.

Adnat rushed to the wounded girl's side. Opie was whimpering in pain, teeth clenched in a grimace, muscles tensed. "Opie, Opie! You gotta relax!" she said, remembering when they had rescued her father when she was just twelve years old. "Listen to me Opie! I know it hurts, but you have to concentrate, come on Opie look at me!" The pale blue eyes focused for a brief second.

"Aya?" she whispered feebly. Then her eyes rolled back in her head as the pain caused her to pass out.

Ayris had meanwhile thrown Jacen and was making her desperate escape, "No!" Jacen yelled, but his master had grabbed his sleeve.

"The last thing we need is another missing limb right now." She said. "Bring the collars, I'll get Jade."

"Luke," Ivy said, "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet pacing around like that."

"Sorry," he said, seeming to shake it off, "I just have that feeling again."

"Like something bad happened?" Ivy asked, "I do too, but we have to stay calm. Whatever happened, happened and there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to take the crisis as it comes."

Luke sighed, "You're right Ivy. I guess I under think and over worry." He chuckled, "might be the reason I'm getting all these grey hairs." They were distracted by a beeping coming from the communications device.

"Jade Saber to Yavin, Jade Saber to Yavin." The Jedi masters recognized the voice of Adnat Caal.

"Jade Saber this is Yavin," Luke said, "What's up."

The young woman's image flickered into view, "There's been a Sith attack," she said, "Jade's dead and your daughter's badly wounded."

"Oh no!" Ivy whispered.

"How badly?" he asked.

Aya sighed, "She did what Vader did to you on Bespin. She's unconscious right now; the trip would take too long to salvage the hand. I put her into a trance until we can reach base, but I would advise the medical team to be ready, and please get these," she held up the two collars, "evaluated, the Sith lady used them to control Jacen and I. It's only a miracle your nephew was able to fight it off."

Ivy could see the horror in her husband's eyes, "I know, I know Luke it's horrible."

Luke slammed his fist down hard on the table before falling to his knees, "My little Gem, oh, my Little Gem!"

His wife laid a hand on his shoulder, "Luke, we have to call the medicenter, Now. And Jaina if anyone would know how to properly evaluate something technological, it's Jaina."

Jaina heard a beep on her comlink, "Jaina Solo, friendly neighborhood slicer aand chemist. What's up?"

"Jaina?" her uncle's voice sounded a bit shaky over the comlink.

"Heya Unks!" she grinned lopsidedly, "what happened you step on a piece of glass?"

"Jaina this is no time to mess around, this is serious." He said, "The Jade Saber should be landing in about half an hour. Adnat has two devices she wants you to look at. Be very careful with them."

"Right!" Jaina said, "I take it Master Jade and Opie found my silly brother and his master, tell them all I said hi. Well unless somebody managed to land themselves in the hospital…again." She smirked, "Your stunned silence is reassuring, Uncle Luke. What is it this time, wild animal try to eat her or something?"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "No, Jaina, there's been a Sith attack."

"Oh, in that case, I take it someone very special is missing a limb." She huffed, "right or left hand?"

Opie stirred slowly, struggling to open her heavy lids. Someone very familiar was standing over her, "Dad?"

Luke brushed a stray blonde lock from his daughter's forehead, "Yes, Little Gem, it's me."

"Daddy?" she asked, "Why does my arm hurt? Why's everything so foggy? I'm cold and I can't move."

Luke choked, "It's okay baby," he said, "I'm right here, I won't leave your side."

"Oh," she said, lids closing involuntarily over unfocused eyes.

"The surgery is complete, Master Skywalker." The droid said coolly

"Will we be able to see her?" he asked.

The droid rolled aside, "Yes, if you and your wife would follow me…"

In an instant, both parents were at the girl's side.

**Okay, first of all, I couldn't resist putting the I hate sand shtick in there. I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person, and I don't care! I find it hilarious, considering I come from a place that snows for about four months out of the year and I hate snow. Soo anyway, I hope you have enjoyed my chapter. Oh! And also Little Gem is Luke's pet name for Opie. I'm sorry I cut her hand off, I'm a horrible person for that too, but after all, it does run in the family. Don't worry, her sanity will remain intact.**


	3. Waking Up

Opie groaned softly and stirred. Everything felt all muddled and confused to her. Had everything she'd experienced been a dream. She groaned again and started to open her eyes. White light assaulted her vision and she closed them again.

"Easy," her father's voice came softly through the fog, "easy, Little Gem."

She became aware that a hand was combing through her hair, and that she was lying on a soft bed. "Dad?" Opie tried to pry her eyes open once again. It took a few moments for the mist to clear from her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're in the medicenter," he said gently, "don't you remember?"

"A-a little." She said, "Dad, where's my master?"

Luke flinched inwardly, but Opie, who'd always had a strong connection with him, immediately noticed.

"She's dead isn't she." The girl whimpered, sounding all the world to him like he had that fateful day on cloud city, mutilated in body and soul.

Luke sighed, wishing for all the world he could tell her otherwise. Anything to turn her back into the frustrating, but still innocent young girl she had been before she left with her master on the Saber. "I'm sorry, Opie."

The youngster bowed her head sadly, trying to hide the tears that ran down her face. "I'm so sorry Dad, it's all my fault."

"No!" he said, gently taking the young face in his hands, "Don't ever think that Opie." She tried to pull away to hide her tears, "and don't ever be afraid to cry."

Opie threw her arms around her father, despite the pain in what was left of her right arm, buried her head against his chest, and cried.

"It's okay," Luke choked, through his own tears. Truth be told he had never wanted to see his child like this. Like him, past a certain age, she had hardly ever cried, unless in extreme pain. "You can cry Opie, it's just me here. You don't have to be brave for anyone."

She curled reflexively against his body, "Help me!" she cried, "I can't stop hurting."

The request, from a shattered terrified almost beaten spirit, almost broke his already scarred heart. "I'm here," he whispered, voice straining, "I'm here baby, I gotcha." He said, fingers undoing the blonde braid and running through the long silky strands. _Why my little girl?_ "Oh Ivy, how did you deal with this when it was me?" She was now sagging limply in his arms, asleep. Luke bowed his head, releasing a choked sob, "Why? Oh Force! Please tell me why?"

He jumped as his wife laid a hand gently on his arm, "Luke?" He turned his tear-stained eyes to her. He looked as though his very soul had been ripped from his body. Ivy had only once or twice before seen this look in his eyes, but not since before Opie had been born. It was though it was the eyes from back then, set in his slightly more aged face. True, he had aged since 23, but he hardly looked fourty. "Oh Luke, it wasn't your fault. You knew you couldn't always protect her. One day she's have to face trials just as you had to." She gently turned his face towards hers, "For Force sake, Luke she's a Skywalker."

"I just didn't think it would happen so soon," he hissed. "I'm supposed to protect her, Ivy! And I let that happen to her."

"Don't beat yourself up about it!" Ivy sighed, "She's a tough girl. It'll take a lot more than losing a hand to break her spirit. You know her, you've known her since the day she was born Luke, she's as stubborn as they come. And she's your daughter. That's got to count for something."

"Am I really that bad," he said, favoring her with a smile.

Ivy laughed, "I married you, what do you think?"

"Ouch." The Jedi master chuckled.

Opie clenched and unclenched her new artificial hand, examining it from every angle. It looked just like her real hand, but she knew different. If only she hadn't been so stupid to pick a fight with a sith, if only. Mara would still be alive, and she would still have both hands.

But there was no point in reflecting on the past and she knew it. She'd just have to learn to get along on her own now. It was true, she was no knight yet, but without a master, she had no one else to learn from. All that remained now was to make her own lightsaber, or lightsabers…. Since the fight with Ayris, Opie had done some thinking on the matter.

For now, however, she practiced with her master's old lightsaber and her yellow one. It is a well-known fact that not many Jedi, past or present, who used two sabers in combat. It was a very rare talent indeed. Although most at the academy where taught how to fight with two blades, there were very few who actually used them in combat. And still fewer who fought with two standard blades. As far as Opie knew, she was the first since the Clone Wars. The other had been a Sith apprentice named Assaj Ventress.

Be that as it may, the style actually suited the young Jedi, and in the past few weeks, she was actually becoming a skilled duelist. Some around the academy where beginning to suspect that with time, and a little bit of practice, Opie Skywalker could even become just as good as her father in combat. Although first, she'd have to learn how to keep herself from snapping every piece of silverware with her artificial hand.

"Oh blast it!" she groaned, throwing the broken piece of flatware down. It was the fifth one she'd broken just today, "Dad, was it this hard for you when you got yours?"

"Harder," her father said, "My old one wasn't nearly as nice as yours is. I even left a sizable hand mark on one of the canteen's tables on Home One."

Ivy shook her head, "Only at the Skywalker dinner table are prosthetic limbs a subject of conversation."

Their youngest child Ben, who had never spoken looked at his mother and rolled his eyes to the ceiling as if to say: _Only our family._

**About Three Weeks Later…**

"Hah!" Opie slashed out at her father, misgevious light dancing in her blue eyes. But her father was quick to recover.

"Nice try, Opie!" he chuckled. After her former master's death, Luke had taken it upon himself to finish his daughter's training, and she was benefiting quite well from it. She had gotten used to her artificial hand, and her new style of dueling. He had to admit, for such a difficult fighting style, she had learned it quickly. Most students he would have advised to make a shoto saber (a shorter saber) but not Opie, she had a real talent for it.

Ivy chuckled, they had been going at it for the last half hour. Opie had never lasted this long against her father in a duel. It was clear she had finally found her niche.

"Uncle Luke!" Luke turned to see his young niece running towards him with a vial of something in her hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've analyzed the liquid in the collars Master Caal gave me." She said, "you're gonna wanna see this.

Meanwhile in another part of the galaxy, evil awaited for its next move, "I sense a disturbance in the force."

"As do I, Master." Ayris said with a bow, "Young Skywalker is growing stronger. The serum was too weak even for her cousin Solo."

"Yes," he said, "That is why you must work on a stronger one to use on the brother. You have failed me Ayris, do not let it happen again."

"Yes my master." The Sith lady said with a bow, "I will not fail you again."

**Guess who's baa-aak? I'm not gonna tell you, but you'll find out. Sorry this chapter's a bit short and that I took so long getting it up, I was trying to get used to writing a story with an entirely original (somewhat) plot. And I wanted to end it with a bit of suspense. Also, in case you haven't noticed, I have borrowed a few things from the EU. First off, I think Mara Jade is awesome, and I'm really sorry I killed her off (she's probably gonna stab me in my sleep now). And I also will be adding a few recognizable ideas from EU. I hope you are enjoying it, and I'm rambling…. I'll see y'all at Toshi Station (metaphorically speaking of course). And I should shut up no. May the force be with you!**


	4. Concoction

"Hey Ben," Opie called to her younger brother, "Wanna join me for my run today?"

_Certainly, Sister. _His voice quietly whispered in her mind, _I'll just change into something more suitable for running._

"I'll be waiting." She laughed, continuing to jog in place. Ben saw his sister suddenly stop.

_Something the matter Opie?_ He asked.

Opie was craning her neck, and she already had her hands to her lightsabers. _I dunno, there's something out there…_ _and I don't like it_ She unhooked the sabers and ignited them. Right in front of them, a familiar figure appeared through the trees _GET BACK TO THE TEMPLE!_

_What about you?" _Ben asked.

_Don't worry about me Ben, I'll hold her off!_

"See there," Jaina said, allowing her uncle to look into the microscope, "They're attaching themselves to the midichlorians; it's a mind control serum that works on force sensitive."

"Oh no," Luke said, "They could undermine the whole Jedi order with this! If they manage to make something strong enough for Opie…that's their plan…they're going to try it on Opie!"

It was at that moment that Ben came dashing through the door, clutching a stitch in his side and panting heavily _Dad…Opie's in trouble! You gotta come quick!_

"Come on Jaina, we gotta move!" he said grabbing his lightsaber.

"Right behind ya, Unks!" she said, "I'll just lock all this good stuff up first, wouldn't want anyone getting their grubby mitts on it! As my old man says: Hey princess wanna get a bite to eat?"

_What the deuce is that supposed to mean Jaina?_ Ben asked, utterly baffled.

"Wadda ya think it means?" she said, "we're gonna go out there and floss that ugly sith's puckered—"

"I think we all get the point Jaina," Luke groaned, "I don't think we need you to elaborate on that one."

_Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?_

She laughed, "Naah that's my dad's job."

Ayris had Opie pinned to the ground with a vibroblade in her arm. The girl's teeth where clenched in agony, "Where is the serum?!"

"What does it matter Sith?" she gritted, "you're just gonna kill me anyway."

The Sith lady laughed cruelly, "That's where you're wrong, my young friend. There is someone who is very eager to meet you…An old friend of your father's I believe."

"Palpatine," Opie gasped, "But he's dead. My father saw my grandfather kill him."

"Oh my poor foolish child," she said, "did you not realize it is much harder to kill a sith. But don't worry; I'll take care of him, right after killing you."

"But I thought you wanted me alive?" Ayris suddenly slashed at the girls face, cutting all the way to the bone, "AAH!"

The Sith raised her saber in a killing blow. Opie shut her eyes, preparing for the flash of pain before her demise. But it never came.

With a snap-hiss Luke's lightsaber came to life as he used all his strength to block the blade.

Ayris laughed, "Well, senior Skywalker, seems you're still around."

"I wouldn't be so bold if I were you." Luke threatened.

She faltered, "It doesn't matter. I'll kill you and your precious daughter."

Meanwhile, neither of them had noticed that Opie had removed the vibroblade from her arm and was standing slightly unsteadily with her lightsaber in her left hand, and Jaina and Ben at her side. "You know," she grunted, "with that kind of attitude, you're liable to get hurt."

"Oooh you're lucky to be still standing!" Ayris said, "I'm surprised you didn't lose your entire arm this time to my vibroblade. Pity I didn't poison the blade."

"If you had done that, I'm pretty sure my father would make sure you didn't have a head."

"You tell em' Opie," Jaina said, "Listen here baldy; there are four of us and one of you. And one of us happens to be the best duelist the Jedi order has ever seen. And the other's well on her way. You don't stand a chance."

Ben was quivering all over with rage.

_Say something._ Opie said to her brother, _I know you can._

_No, I-I can't_ he said.

_You sell yourself short Ben, _his sister sent to him,_ Tell her off, I know you have a voice even if no one's ever heard you before._

The fourteen nodded savagely, "A-alright." He said softly, "Alright!" he said a little louder, "I-I don't think it's right what you did to my sister."

"Oh!" Ayris said, rather surprised, "It can talk."

Ben's eyes narrowed and his voice gained a harder edge, "It? How dare you!"

"Ben," Opie said, trying to hold him back with one arm.

"WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME COWARD?!" he screamed.

"Ben that's enough," Jaina said putting her hands on his shoulders, "I'm sure your sister agrees that there shouldn't be another amputation in this family." She glared at the woman, "Ya hear that?! Get outta here before someone else joins the show. I'm sure if Uncle Luke wasn't so nice he'd chop you to ribbons after what you did to Opie!"

"You don't have the nerve, Skywalker." She laughed.

Luke's eyes narrowed, "You don't wanna find out." He hissed, "If I were you, I would leave. And if you ever come back, I won't show you the same respect."

"Damn Opie," Jaina muttered in her cousin's ear, "Your dad's scarier than you are when you're mad. Remind me to never turn Sith."

"Oh, I'll remind you all right." Opie chuckled, and then winced as pain shot through her face, "If you ever turn Sith, I might shove my lightsaber somewhere it's not supposed to go."

"And you say you're totally different from your dad." Jaina laughed, "Your face hurting ya?"

"Nuh-uh." Opie snorted, "Just tingles a little."

"Hmm," Jaina said after returning to her lab, "clever little barve…didn't do a bad job of sabotaging my lab."

"Man," Alice Darklighter, who was two years younger than the twins said, "I'm surprised you're not pissed!"

Jaina laughed, "Ahh, just a few chemicals. Aaand, they never even did find my second vial of serum. Like I always say, if ya wanna hide something, hide it in plain sight."

"Since when have you always said that?" Opie said leaning against the wall casually. Her arm was in a sling and there where bacta patches covering the wound on her face.

"Since now!" Jaina said, "I'm surprised they didn't make you go for a little swim in the bacta tank."

"Hell no!" Opie laughed, "There's no way they were gonna put me in a diaper for all the universe to see. Anyway This scar will make me a bit more intimidating dontcha think?"

"Intimidating?" Jacen, who Opie barely came up to the chin of chuckled, "if you consider a scrawny 1.7 meter little blonde girl intimidating."

Opie glared at him, "Watch your mouth, Solo, I'm still older than you."

Both twins exploded with laughter, "By four months. Opie, don't fool yourself, you couldn't intimidate a skittish baby eopie if you were dressed in a Darth Vader suit!"

"And you'd run away screaming if he so much said hello to you." Alice laughed. Opie and Alice had been close friends since they were both very small.

"Duh-duh-du-da-du-da-da!" Opie sang, "Watch out you two, he's right behind you. You better run before he pinches your cheeks and knocks your heads together! Or maybe he'll just pull of his helmet and give you both a nice sloppy grandma kiss."

"AAAAHH" they both screamed, "The horror! Someone save us!"

"Oh, Opie, what did you do to them this time?" her mother said behind them.

The twins crawled forward on their knees, "Oh please don't let her sic Vader on us we don't want our cheeks pinched! We'll do anything! We'll clean the cafeteria with a toothbrush!"

"Oh, well since your offering." Jaina and Jacen both shut their mouths, "Opie, you don't happen to know where your father is do you?"

"He's either in the office or the meditation chambers. He said he had a few things to think over." She said, "How was your day out?"

Ivy kissed her daughter on the cheek, "fine, but I'll talk to you and your brother about it later. First I have to find your father."

"Uh-oh," Jacen smirked, "I've got five creds it's a boy!"

"Luke?" Ivy said, squinting at her husband's form in his darkened office, "What are you doing here in the dark honey?" She turned the lights on only to find her husband asleep with his head resting on the desk. Ivy shook him, "Luke, wake up!"

"Huh? What." He said blearily, "Oh, sorry must've dropped off. I had some things to think over."

"You look like you've been thinking a little too much." She said, rubbing his back, "You know what, I think it's about time for a vacation."

"Ivy," he chided.

"No, you're completely stressed and the kids have both been through hell," she said, "you haven't had a decent vacation in over two years. You continue like this and you'll work yourself to death!"

"Ivy, the Academy needs me." He replied.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "The Academy needs you in good shape and well-rested. I've been married to you for eighteen years, as long as Opie's been alive, and I know when you need a break. Look at yourself! You have dark circles under your eyes, and I caught you asleep at your own desk."

"Alright fine, but after a few things have been taken care of." He sighed. There was no arguing with her. "Jaina's been studying what was in those two collars, and I believe the Order may be in very real danger."

"What danger?" Ivy asked.

"It's a mind control serum that works on force sensitive," he said, "I suspect somebody may be working on one strong enough to control Opie."

Ivy gasped, "I didn't know! Oh force, if I would've known…"

"No," he said, "you're right Ivy; I really do need a vacation. I don't know how you do it, but you always seem to win every argument we get into."

Ayris once again knelt before her master, "I am sorry, master, I failed to capture the Skywalker boy."

"Traitor," the voice sneered, "I know your thoughts my child, you would betray me!"

The sith screamed as the force lightning burned through her body, then she knew no more.

"Get this filth out of my sight!" he growled to his servants. "Soon I will taste victory, Skywalker. I will have you crawling on all fours like a beast before me; I didn't forget what your father did to me in his arrogance."

**And thus the plot thickens. I wanted this chapter to be a little more light-hearted than the last one. And just so you know, I wasn't originally going to give Ben the ability to speak, but I decided otherwise. He just usually doesn't choose to talk; he's very reserved and perhaps a bit shy, but very gentle at the same time. I also really enjoyed the dialogue between Opie and the twins; it's so much fun to write. Oh and also (this is my last point) if I were the guilty party in pissing Luke off, I would probably just run, or cry and beg for mercy. I hope you have enjoyed this. May the Force be with you.**


	5. Broken Bones

In a deep dark pit filled with broken bones, Ayris awoke, gasping for breath. She felt her muscles spasm, the effects of the Force lightning, but she was not as dead as her dark lord had thought her to be.

She spat blood and began to crawl up the mound of skeletons, victim's remains. Yes, she would have her revenge; she would taste victory over both the Skywalkers and her former master. She no longer cared about how many bones she had to break, or people she had to kill, they all would die in a corner begging for mercy. Especially that insolent Skywalker girl.

"So…" Luke smirked at his wife, "how was your visit to town?"

"Very productive," she said, "I actually only got to a few places, you see I had an appointment to go to."

Her husband looked slightly concerned, "You're not sick are you?"

"No," she laughed, "This isn't usually considered an illness."

"You're not?"

"Yes, Luke." Ivy said, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"You seem a bit upset, Luke," Ivy stated.

"What?" he said raising an eyebrow, "No, no, no I'm not upset it's just I wasn't expecting to hear that. I mean, that's wonderful!"

She chuckled, "there's my farmboy! I knew you were still somewhere down there."

"What are you two talking about?" Opie asked.

"Dontcha know, if Mom comes back from an errand, and she has to tell your 'father' first," Jacen grinned, "either Dad's in trouble, or you're about to have another sibling."

She rolled her eyes, "how do you two know? You were both five when Anakin was born!"

"We know things, Opie," Jaina said, "We know things."

"You know too much." She said, "You two can cause more chaos than a rancor."

"And you, my dear Opie," Jacen laughed, "cause more chaos than ten."

"I do not."

"Do too!" they said together.

"I'm not even gonna continue, you two are too mentally unstable."

"This coming from the girl who gets in a fight with a sith…twice" Jacen said, "And gets her ass beat both times."

"Luke, you really should get some sleep," Ivy said, "you look exhausted."

He sighed and shook his head, "I have too much to do."

"How long has it been since you slept?" she asked.

"Three days."

Ivy rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, "That's it Luke, you're going to bed."

But Ivy—"

"No buts Luke, you need to get some sleep." She said dragging him along to the quarters their family shared and shoved him towards the bed, "Now lie down and get some sleep for Force sake!"

"Alright, alright fine!" he said rolling his eyes.

"You seem tense." She said, "Is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing." He groaned.

"Oh come on!" she said, rubbing his back, "I know you better Luke, you're upset about something."

"Alright," he said, "it's nothing new, but yes, what's been happening recently has been seriously bothering me."

"You're worried about Opie?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke said calmly, "what if the Sith comes for her again? What if I'm not there?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Love," she smiled, "do you want me to stay?"

"Yes," he whispered, "please do."

"Alright," she said, lying down and allowing her husband to wrap his arms around her, "just get some sleep. Luke?"

The Jedi master was already snoring.

Luke found himself in a dark room that reverberated with the darkside. In front of him where two young Jedi with their arms manacled to the arms of their chairs.

The lights suddenly came on with an ominous clang, and a figure approached the youngsters. "Well young Skywaker, you seem to have gotten yourself and your friend in quite a predicament," the hooded creature approached the chair to the right of him and grabbed the girl forcibly by the chin, "you look just like your father.

She jerked her face out of his grasped, "and you look like something I'm not even allowed to say out loud, Palpatine." She spat.

"Congratulations," Jaina said.

"For what?" the old man hissed.

"For winning the ugly contest." She laughed, "You beat out a rancor."

"Ahh," he menaced, "Jaina Solo, your defiance and that of your cousin's will soon be ended. I will break you!"

Opie laughed quietly, "You'll never break us, your highness, we know your tricks, you won't have us like you had Grandfather."

"Ohh so you bring up the mighty Vader," he laughed coldly, "he was weak!"

"If I remember correctly, he threw you down the reactor shaft." She grinned, "Not so weak after all. Then again, with what you weigh…"

"Enough!" he screamed, "Your insolence will be your undoing you brat!"

"Oi ugly," a voice shouted from the other side of the room. _It can't be!_ But it was. Opie was leaning casually against a pillar appearing to be examining her nails. Palpatine looked from the now empty chair to the young Jedi who was smiling misgeviously at him, "why don't you pick on someone your own status."

"Ahh, I see you have the ability to use Force Project," he said, "a difficult skill to master."

"Yeah, only took me three years," she said, "you impressed?"

"Not likely," he said, "although it is a talent that your father and grandfather never possessed. I suppose you got it from your troublesome mother."

"Perhaps," she said, "or perhaps you don't give my father and grandfather enough credit."

"You little fool," he hissed, "you're going to die begging for mercy." He charged, now a blur as he used his speed as an advantage. But Opie easily sidestepped him at the last minute.

"I told you I know your tricks." She said, "Haven't you been wondering who trained me after your little friend killed Mara Jade?"

"Hah! I'd recognize your father's work if I were dead." He said, "a pity, you could have been a valuable apprentice."

"I'd rather die than join you." She said, "And you missed one. An old friend of yours from the clone wars I believe."

"She'll do you proud, Luke" a voice said beside him.

"Mara?" he asked, "that you?"

"She's going to be one of the top duelists ever to grace the Academy," she said, "And she'll be a cunning warrior when she's grown."

"I know, she's her mother's daughter," he said, "and she's mine, but I can't help but worry about her."

"You don't need to," Mara smiled, "she's so much like you, Luke, she'd never turn. I admit she'll make some mistakes but we all do. She'll grow into a fine young woman, a fine leader."

Ivy was awoken by a beeping from the communication device. Being careful to not disturb her sleeping husband (although she highly doubted a stampede of wild banthas could wake him at this point) she crept into the other room. "Yes?"

"Hey!" a young man who was about the same age as Opie with a black ponytail appeared on the screen, "Aunt Ivy how ya doin?"

Ivy laughed, "Ace Antilles, what brings you here?"

"Busted up my x-wing during a skirmish." He said, "And your fine establishment was pretty nearby, so I figured I'd just limp over to the Academy so as to make repairs."

"Opie will be 'pleased' to see you." She laughed.

"Oh yes, her effervescent blondeness." He chucked, "tell Blondie out last engagement was a bit too short."

Ivy laughed as she remembered their "last engagement" had involved her eldest daughter and the young son of Wedge Antilles getting into an extremely loud argument. It reminded her of the old days when Han and Lei used to argue before they had admitted they were in love. Ivy knew her daughter liked him that was for sure.

Opie glowered at the figure who leapt from the cockpit, "Antilles, what are you doing here?"

"Heyy Blondie, how ya doin?" he said, "judging by the bandages on your face, and the sling you're wearing you got in a scrap…again."

Opie shot forward and punched him in the nose, "That's for last time, and you're lucky I don't kick your ass!"

"Owwww!" he said clutching his nose, "Hasn't anyone ever told you you have a mean left hook?"

"You told me last time." She snorted. "So what are you here for?"

"Busted up my x-wing in a fight, I just gotta make a few repairs and I'll be on my way." He said.

"As soon as you mooch my mother's cooking I presume." She said.

"Ahh, your mom's cooking cannot afford to be missed," he chuckled, "anyway, it's better than my mom's."

"I should tell her that."

"You wouldn't." he said.

Opie waggled a finger at him, "Oh yes I wou-ould."

"Dirty blackmailer."

"Lllladies man." She grinned rolling her eyes at him and sticking out her tongue.

**Finally, I finished it. Once again, this is meant to be a little more relaxed than the last one (for the most part), but once again, it's meant to build the suspense. I couldn't just kill of Ayris; she has soo many more lives to wreak. And plus, everybody loves a nasty…witch in the story. And the vision Luke has takes place three years in the future, just if you're wondering. But we'll be introduced do dear Princess Palpy's friend from the clone wars. Please review, I enjoy your comments. May the Force be with you!**


	6. Darkness Within

"Mmm" Ace said with his mouth full, "Auntie Ivy, I swear you cook the best food this side of the galaxy."

Ivy laughed and shook her head, "Why Ace, I'm flattered."

Opie rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"By the way," he asked, "where's Uncle Luke this fine evening?"

"Sleeping," she said, "all the stress since the attack seems to be getting to him, so I told him to get to sleep."

"Attack?" Ace looked concerned, "anything happen to you, Blondie."

Opie glanced at her friend for a second before looking away; she was playing with her food. "Nothing," she murmured, "Mom, I don't feel very well all of a sudden, can I go?"

Ivy looked at her daughter, but did not bother her, "alright."

Once Opie had left the room, Ace felt safe to ask her mother what was bothering him, "What happened to her Aunt Ivy?"

"She was attacked by a Sith lady Ayris," she replied, "twice, the first time she lost her hand, and the other time she took a vibroblade to the arm and got the scar on her face."

"Oh gods!" he said, "Is it permanent?"

"I'm afraid so, she refused to go into bacta treatment," Ivy answered, "and it was so deep there wasn't really anything they could do about it except stitch it up."

Once out of the dining area, Opie shut herself in her room, threw herself on the bed and cried. It was just too soon to face those memories, just days after they had happened. And the best thing she could do was curl up in a ball and cry.

She heard a knock on her door, "Blondie?" a voice asked.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at the door as an emphasis.

Ace palmed the door open and sat down at the side of the bed, "Ya know Blondie; if you want somebody to leave you alone you might wanna lock the door."

"Oh," she croaked, "I didn't think of that."

"Naturally Blondie, it's hard to think straight when you're upset." He said reaching out to rub her shoulder, "Now look, your ma told me what happened, and I understand, you've had a hard time, but I just wanted to tell you that no matter what, Blondie, I'll be there for ya."

"Why, Ace?" she hissed, "Why do you care?"

"Because, Opie," he said, finally using her name, "I care about ya, I've cared about ya when we didn't even know how to read and write. And I know when you're hurting, you act so tough, like nothing can touch you, but I know you better. I've never met anyone who could be so brave and so scared at the same time, and that's what you are: scared."

"I'm not afraid!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Opie grabbed the young rogue by the collar, rage flickering in her steely eyes. "I am never afraid, how dare you say that!"

Ace felt something constricting his throat, "of course," he rasped, "of course you're not, just calm down Blondie!"

She nodded slowly and relaxed, "Just please go, Ace, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Aunt Ivy," he said when he came out, still rubbing at his throat, "I think she needs help."

"Why? Is she hurt?" she asked.

"No, no, I mean serious help." He said, "She seems really unstable."

She noticed him rubbing his throat, "Why are you rubbing at your throat."

"I dunno what she did, but I suddenly couldn't breathe." Ace replied.

"Oh no!" she said, "don't worry; we'll take care of it. Was she angry when it happened?"

"Yes," he said, "but I don't know why, I just said that she was scared and she went off on me."

"That most certainly is unusual." Ivy said, "I'll talk to Luke about that when I get the chance, but don't worry, we'll take care of it."

"Opie," Luke said, "your mother told me what happened the other day."

The girl dropped her gaze, "I'm so sorry Dad, I just lost control."

"I know, I know," he said, "and I'm not angry with you."

She looked up, stunned, "Y-you're not?"

"No," he said, "it's something you can't control now, but you're going to have to learn."

"I-I know." She whispered.

"That's why from now on, your training's going to get a whole lot tougher," he said, "but I think you're ready for it."

Opie nodded, "Yes Dad, I understand."

He smiled at her, "Don't worry Opie, everyone has those moments, even I've had them."

"You?" she asked.

"Yes, but I was younger than you." He said, "I didn't know what I was doing."

"How old where you?" she asked.

"Eleven, I got mad enough at this one boy I hung around with, Fixer," he said, "he was saying something nasty about your uncle Biggs and I just lost it."

"Did you kill him?" she asked.

"No, no, only scared him a bit." He said.

"It's hard getting along with people who are scared of you." Opie said.

"Yes," he said, "I suppose it runs in the family. Do you remember what I told you about your grandfather?"

"Um yes," answered Opie, sounding rather confused. "He was a hero of the republic, married to a senator, Padme Amidala. You told me you'd tell me more about him when I got older."

"Very good," he said, "and Darth Vader?"

"He was a Sith," she said, eyes narrowing slightly, "he worked for Palpatine, and-and he's the one who did that," she said, pointing at his artificial right hand, "to you on Bespin. You said you'd tell me more about him eventually too."

Her father nodded, "Right on both accounts, but there is so much more to the story, but up until recently I didn't feel you were ready to hear it."

"What wasn't I ready to hear?" she asked.

"Will you promise not to tell your brother until he's ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Opie said, "I promise Dad, I would never tell him anything to hurt him."

"I know you wouldn't." he said, "You have to understand that what I am about to tell you nearly broke me when I was four years older than you are now."

"I understand Dad," she said, "Oh! Is that why Mom said you had a lot of trouble after what happened to you. Dad, what did he tell you?"

"He told me what really happened to my father," he said, "My whole life, my aunt and uncle told me that my father was a navigator on a spice freighter. Then when I was nineteen, I met old Ben Kenobi searching for Artoo after he had run away from the farm; he told me Darth Vader murdered my father."

"And did he?" she asked. Opie didn't like this story.

"No," he said calmly, "My father wasn't dead when I got into the duel with Darth Vader. After he cut off my hand, he told me the truth. He told me he was my father."

"What?" confusion crossed the girl's face, "Oh Dad, I'm so sorry. No one deserves a parent like that."

"I know, that's why your mother and I tried our best to raise you and your brother the way we felt was right to bring you up." He said.

"I know Dad, I remember when I was four years old and you threw yourself in front of that clone to stop him torturing me," she said, "I'll never forget that I had to stay with Uncle Han and Aunt Leia because Mom was at the hospital watching over you until you were strong enough to come home. You're the best father I could ever ask for."

Luke smiled, and almost choked up for a minute. "I was honestly expecting you to take it a lot worse than you are taking it, must be your mother's genes. I'm not sure your brother will react to what I told to you the same way."

"The way I see it," she said, "It was nobody's fault who are parents are, some people get good people for parents, and some people get stuck with bad ones. I didn't choose to be your daughter; destiny decides who we're born to."

"If you can see that, Opie, you have a lot more wisdom than I had at your age." Luke grinned, "Then again, I was more concerned with fitting in and getting into trouble than my destiny."

Opie laughed, "But don't I do some of the same things?"

"Yes," he said, "but you know there's something more important than shooting womp rats or racing through beggar's canyon. You know there's something bigger. I didn't then; I didn't even think I was going to get off planet."

"Then you ended up meeting Mom in that cantina when you and old Ben where looking for a transport to Alderaan." She said, "Didn't you knock her over or something?"

Luke snorted, "Yeah, she always said I literally knocked her head over heels, which I did. And I thought she was the most beautiful creature in the galaxy. She isn't anymore. You're the other."

"Hey Ace, wait up!" Opie yelled running after her friend.

"What's up Blondie?" He asked.

"Look," she said, "I'm really sorry about the other day, I just lost control, and I've been really stressed recently. I know I don't deserve your apology, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry before you leave."

"You're forgiven," Ace replied, "I know you've been under a lot of stress, and it's not your fault. Anyways, I'm perfectly fine. I'm glad our goodbye this time around hasn't involved any yelling. Oh, and by the way, look me up next time you pay the alliance a little visit, I'm sure the rest of the Endor Crew would be glad to see you, after all, you've really grown up in the past four years."

"Thanks Ace."

"Oh," he said, "I almost forgot, with the way things have been turning out recently, they'll need another good pilot out there. It's getting rough out there. I'll see ya around Opie."

"I'll see you too." She said, "And good luck out there, I'm sure my father would be willing to help in any way necessary."

"Luke?" Ivy laid a hand on her husband's shoulder, "are you okay?"

"Something's about to happen," he said, "something that I can't stop."

**Hello again, sorry if it's been a while, it's really hard to come up with your own plot for a story. I hope you enjoyed this, aand you're probably dying with suspense now. Don't worry; I hopefully will be able to get the next chapter up. Please review, and May the Force be with you.**


	7. Channel 15 Too Late

"Ace, wait!" Opie called, "before you go, do you wanna go for a spin in the Sun? I finished her you know."

"Sorry Blondie, but I gotta go," he said, "galactic war can't wage itself you know, but please drop by sometime, bring Alice and the twins too."

"I'll try." Opie replied, "don't get killed up there!"

"And don't get killed down here, blondie, got it?" he said, "say noo to scraps!"

"I will if you will," she chuckled, "which you won't. Don't worry Ace, I'll take care of myself."

"What is it?" Ivy leaned in close to her husband.

"I don't know," he replied, "but I do know it involves Opie, I just can't figure out how. I feel as though I should be able to, but I can't."

"How far away is base?" she asked, "if it's not too far, I might be able to come."

"We're on Home one, it's just outside the system."

"Should be fine with my parents." She said, "I'll go get the Sun ready, what's your channel?"

"Ummm…fifteen," Ace replied uncertainlyl.

"I guess I have to find out for myself" Opie groaned.

As it turned out, however, channel fifteen was not Ace's channel, "Hello?"

"Who is this?" an irate voice snapped, "how did you get on this private channel."

"I'm no one of importance, sir. My friend merely sent me the wrong channel number." Opie retorted, "and I don't like the tone you're using thank you very much." She switched the communications device off. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that voice sounded a bit imperial. Hmm, seems to be worth looking into."

Opie picked up the comlink that she kept on the seat beside her at all times. "Hey ace, I don't think it's channel fifteen. The person who answered sounded a bit too imperial for you."

"Imperial you say?" he asked, "there haven't been any imperials sighted in this area for weeks! You may wanna stay back and tell that your dad about that."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, "I mean it could just be an extremely irate…merchant or something."

"Opie, if you say he sounded like an Imp, I'll belive ya." Ace reassured, "Sometimes you have more sense in that cotton-head of yours than you realize."

Luke heard a knock on the door, "Opie, what is it?"

"Dad?" she entered looking a bit concerned, "Right before Ace left, he gave me the wrong channel number."

"Yes?" Luke asked, "Was there something unusual about that channel?"

"It may be nothing," the girl replied thoughtfully, "but the person who answered was exceedingly unfriendly, and he shounded a bit…well…Imperialish."

"Hmm," her father said thoughtfully, "that is a bit odd, seems like something to check into with all the problems we've been having here."

"Really?" Opie asked

"Really," Luke said, "You may only be eighteen, Opie, but you're a Skywalker. I trust your judgement."

"But I'm younger than you were when you rescued Aunt Leia, and blewup the Death star!"

"yes, but you're perhaps a little bit more mature," Luke chuckled, "Albeit I had to grow up fast once I was in the alliance, and I had a hard time getting used to leadership. I was about twenty when I was promoted. You're much more sensible and mature like your mother."

"Sometimes." Opie laughed, "and sometimes I'm not so sensible."

Luke smiled at his little, or not so little, girl. "Maybe not all the time, but we all have our moments."

"I think I had two of them recently," she said. "I really need to learn to control my temper."

"You'll learn that in time," he said, "I sometimes get a bad temper too, you know."

"My lord, the _Wyrm_ awaits your command," General Akros stated.

"Good, but I sense there was an accidental communication recently." The reborn Emperor said.

"Yes, about ten minutes ago," he said, "The voice was that of a young female's."

"Young Skywalker is aware of us," Palpatine hissed, "We must act quickly if our plan is to succeed."

"And that plan is?"

"We must first capture the younger child of Skywalker," he growled, "once he is in our grasp, his foolish sister will most likely attempt to rescue him. Then we will have her."

_How goes the lightsaber training, Sister?_ Ben whispered in his sister's mind.

"Alright," she said, "you know, I think I'm finally getting the hang of it too. Perhaps, if I keep going, I'll be able to make myself matching sabers."

_Why do they have to be matching?_

The young Skywalker snorted with amusement, a trait she shared with her father, "Because I'm a girl, and through some ridiculous chemical makeup, everything has to match."

Ben chuckled quietly, _This coming from the girl who's wearing one orange sock and one blue sock._

"They're under my boots," Opie groaned, "no one is gonna notice. And how did you know I was wearing different colored socks?"

_I'm your brother._ He stated _I know things._

"Ben, why don't you ever use your actual voice?" Opie asked, "I mean we've heard you talk before, me, the twins, and Dad."

_I just prefer not to use it._ Ben suddenly stiffened, _Don't be alarmed, sister, but I think someone's following us."_

_Yeah? How many?_ Opie's inner voice said in his mind.

_I can't be certain._ Even his mind voice came out in a whisper, _LOOK OUT! _It screamed.

But it was too late, Opie felt something hit her hard in the back of the head, and then blackness…

She woke up with a splitting headache, covered in dew. "Ben?" she croaked, "Been?! Where are you?" Opie groaned and started to sit up, but immediately regretted it as everything began to spin. She groaned and laid her head back down, "Head injury number…I dunno."

She promply threw up on the grass. "Ugh. Now what do I do?!"

At that moment she felt something buzzing in her pants pocket. "What's this?" the girl slurred. "A tracker, but to where?" She touched the flashing dot on the screen and it went whizzing along a line to a familiar planet, "Hang on, that's that's….Bespin."

"She's activated the device my lord," Acros said.

"Gooood!" Palpatine hissed, "Everything is going according to plan. The boy is now in our grasp, and her sister will be soon to follow. And I shall have a new powerful apprentice."

"And the boy?" the general asked.

"he will be talken care of," the emperor cackled, "After all, there only are two sith."

"See Dad," Opie said, "that's Bespin, I'm sure of it. It's most certainly a trap, or I'm no Jedi, but I'm almost certain that's where they're taking Ben. What choice do I have?"

"Opie," Luke advised, "it may not be a good idea to do this alone."

"I know," she said, "but I can't leave ben in danger, and I most certainly am not going to let others put themselves in danger on my account."

"And are you willing to accept the consequences?" Ivy asked her young daughter. This sounded all too hauntingly familiar.

"I am Mom, if it'll save Ben." She said, "I know they're expecting me to walk into a trap, but Mara Jade was my master. Perhaps I'll be able to get him out of there before the trap is sprung. But if not, I'm willing to walk into that trap if it means Ben'll get away."

**Hey, sorry this one's a bit short, but this seemed like the perfect point to end it. And yes, history is about to repeat itself (although not in the exact same way) Don't worry, I won't kill off my main heroine or her brother, but some seriousness is about to go down. May the Force be with you!**


	8. The Second Bespin Duel

The two stormtroopers where completely unaware of the small blonde haired creature peering at them through the grates of an old underused air vent with a gas mask over her face, and a pair of goggles protecting the steely blue eyes in case someone decided to try and smoke the air vents out.

After much deliberation, Opie had figured that the best way to rescue her younger brother with as little fuss as possible was to go through the air vents. She was dressed in a brownish pair of fatigues, brown cloak, and brown boots, meant to be a rough and tumble outfit which looked very similar to the one her father had worn on Bespin almost nineteen years earlier.

Ben woke up bound to a chair, feeling dizzy, and hoarse. He groaned softly and tried to shake the fog out of his head, but to no avail.

"Well, young Skywalker," a cruel voice hissed, "it seems as though you're awake."

Ben looked up at the ugly clone with bloodshot eyes. He could tell someone had drugged him because of the residual dizziness and splitting headache.

"Your dear sister should be arriving soon," Palpatine sneered, "I've arranged for a little suprize for her, isn't that right my dear?"

There was a loud crashing noise as a grate came free, followed by Opie as she smoothly summersaulted to her feet, "You know, I knew that was a trap the whole time right?"

"But of course my dear," he hissed, "I expected you to know. All I want to do is talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said coolly, "I'm not turning no matter what you say, so hand over my brother and I'll go easy on you."

"Oh," he sneered, "I'm afraid that can't be part of our bargain, if you want your dear brother to stay in one piece, I suggest you listen to my demands."

Opie with a flick of her hand released her brother's bonds, "you know, if you had wanted to keep my brother in chains, it might've been a good idea to put a yslamari in here with us…"

"How very estute my young brat." He said, circling the young girl, if she could be called that anymore. You see, from the moment she had decided to sacrifice herself for the life of her brother, she had become a woman. Opie too began to circle the old man, her eyes smoldering blue like the hottest part of a flame. A battle was brewing.

With a roar, Palpatine charged, brandishing his crimson saber, Opie blocked the heavy blow with a single blade. In the time she had learned the art of fighting with two sabers, she had learned that sometimes a blow was better blocked with both hands, especially if your opponent threw their whole weight into the blow. As a result, she had created wrist gaurds she could hook her lightsabers on so she could easily fight with one or two blades.

Unfortunatly, Palpatine was far stronger than her, and had years under his belt of dueling. All the young Skywalker could do was to hold back the attacks he threw at her, just as her father had done in the first Bespin duel.

And just as had happened almost 20 years ago, Opie found herself backed onto the same accursed gantry her father had. Palpatine swung at her head, she ducked, and screamed as she plummeted from the narrow piece of metal, barely managing to catch herself as she fell.

Palpatine laughed, "A pity you refused my offer, you would have made a powerful apprentice."

"Yeah, but you would've killed my brother all the same," Opie snapped, "There are only two sith after all."

"Very perceptive," he cackled raising his saber. Opie shut her eyes and prepared for the final blow, but it never came.

With a loud animalistic cry, Ben bowled into the Sith, knocking him over the railing and into the depths of cloud city. Opie felt her brother grab her by the jacket and haul her up. Ben, as most people knew, was uncommonly strong, and even at fourteen was beginning to take on a build more reminecent of his grandfather's, whereas Opies was much more akin to her fathers. The burly boy hauled his sister up to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Opie said, brushing at her pants, "I'm okay, hang on, you talked outside of my

head!"

"I-I didn't realized that," he said softly. When he did talk, Ben was a very soft-spoken boy.

Opie grinned, "at least one good thing came out of this day, you talked out loud to me!" she grabbed her brother's hand, "come on, let's go home." Something suddenly told her to duck, she grabbed her brothers collar and pulled him down with her as the crimson saber sailed overhead, "RUN BEN!"

"I won't leave you!" he yelled, dragging his sister along. "Come on, we'll make it out together. Ben hauled his sister upright, but they found their way blocked by the hideous clone, "stay back sister."

Palpatine snarled at the young Jedi, "How bold of you to protect your filthy sister!"

"How dare you talk of my sister that way!" he snarled, brandishing his blue saber.

"Ben don't!" Opie yelled, "he'll kill you!" she said grabbing his arm.

The boy tore his arm out of hers, "I don't care! No one talks to my sister that way!"

"Are you prepared to take the consequences?" Opie yelled trying desperately to stop his brother from doing something stupid, but he was already charging towards the sith. "NO!"

Palpatine dodged aside and swung downward, severing his leg from his body. Ben screamed and fell to the cold unforgiving ground. The cruel emperor laughed at the boy, who lay scraped, bleeding and crying on the ground, "Foolish boy."

"BEN!" she shrieked, and without thinking used a force push to throw Palpatine into midair. He fell screaming at last to the bottom of the old city. Opie ran to her brother's side, "Ben why did you do that?" He only whimpered, she ran her fingers through her brother's brown curls. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."

Opie dragged her brother through the city trying to make it to the Opal Sun.

"I'm sorry Opie," the fourteen year old whispered feebly, "I should have listened."

"It's alright," Opie said, "we all make mistakes." When they reached her ship, Opie climbed up on top and held out her hands to her brother. "Give me your hands Ben, I'll pull you up."

"Okay, okay," Ben said, "Oww! Be careful!"

"Sorry Ben," Opie said, "can you try and stand on your good foot."

"I can." He said, as his sister helped him steady himself before she hauled him up into the copilot seat. Beads of sweat where dripping down her nose.

"Good!" Opie said helping him buckle the crash netting. "Just hold on tight, baby brother, we'll be home before you know it!"

But they weren't home before they knew it. Once out of Bespin's atmosphere, they found a huge star destroyer waiting for them. If it hadn't been for Opie's fantastic piloting, they probably would have been prisoners to the empire.

Ben didn't remember much of the escape, just the blurry image of his sister, eyes narrowed and teeth bared in concentration as she guided the ship skillfully out of range of the tractor beam so that she could escape into hyperspace.

**Hey! Sorry this is a bit short, but this seemed like a good point to end the chapter. Opie's gonna kill Palpy the next time he sticks his ugly nose out after what he did to Ben…poor Ben. Anyways, the first story is coming to an end, although I will be setting everything up for the next story. I figured this first one would be about the size of Ivy Starling's New Hope…so it should have about 2 or 3 more chapters to it.**


	9. Battle Over Corusant

"Opal Sun to Corusaunt, Opal Sun to Corusaunt," Opie had been trying for the past half hour to warn the planet of her approach. "Blast it! Did everybody in this damn city go on a caf break? I've got a wounded Jedi on this ship!"

"Blondie?" Ace's voice crackled over her communication device. He sounded strained, "Boy am I glad to hear from you! It's murder out here!"

"Ace, I don't have time to talk," Opie said, "Ben's been severely injured and I need to get him to a hospital immediately."

"I don't know what we can do about that," he said, "we didn't even see them coming, Opie. Half the city's been destroyed."

"What?" Opie felt her throat clench up in shock, "What the hell is going on out there Ace?!"

"There's been an attack on the city," Ben said, "We don't know how they did it, but they managed to surprise us."

"Who?"

"They imperials!" he said, "Opie, there's been a rumor that they've built another Death Star, and they're threatening to use it."

Opie snorted, unconvinced, "Ace, there's no way in hell they got the funding for another one. Anyway, if there is one, I'm here and they should know better to entice a Skywalker with something as big as a death star to blow up."

"True," he said, "but they didn't know you were coming."

"Um Ace, you do realize that such a thing as a death star would cost you trillions of credits right?" she said, "I'm pretty Shure the empire hasn't had that kind of money in a long time."

"Oh, right." He said, "you gonna join us."

"Perhaps," she said, "but first I've gotta get Ben to a medicenter pronto."

"What happened Blondie?" Ace asked. Ace and Ben where rather fond of eachother despite the age difference.

"We got in a fight with a Sith," Opie said, "soon after you left, they kidnapped Ben and took him to Bespin. I went after him, and well, he got a little too overzealous and the Sith chopped his leg off."

"You should be able to get medical care for him on Home One," Ace replied.

"Good, the Empire's going to pay for what they did to my little brother." She hissed.

"Sister," Ben moaned, grasping her hand, "don't do it for revenge Opie. I had a dream when I was out and I saw what will happen if I do."

"What happened?" she asked.

"All of this is to get you," he said, "He wants you to take revenge! He wants you on his side because you're powerful. And if you as much as think of going outside this room with vengeful intentions I'll-I'll use the force to knock you out."

"Ben, they're putting you under in a few moments." Opie said. "If you think that you can just stop me like that…"

The youth glared at her, "Fine then, I just won't let them take me in for surgery, I can survive with only one leg."

Opie sighed, "Alright Ben, I won't do it for revenge I promise, but I have to go out there before they can kill anyone else on my account."

"Alright, if that's your goal, I'll let you go," Ben said, "but can you stay with me until I'm asleep?"

"Of course Ben," Opie replied.

Opie strapped herself into her fighter twenty minutes later. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had seen the damage that had apparently destroyed half of Corusaunt, but she hadn't felt any large number of deaths. As far as she could tell, there was no unusual death toll at all. It had to be an illusion, for that was the only way for such a low number of deaths when an am bush had supposedly wiped out half a city. She would have to trust entirely in the force rather than her eyes.

The small ship lifted off to join the fray, "Hey boys!" she said, after hooking in and putting on her crash helmet, "heard you're having a little trouble out there."

"That's the understatement of the year," one of the young pilots, half twilek named Dack Tarkin said. (The son of Poy Bondara and Adi Tarkin)

"Hey Blondie!" Ace yelled, "You showed up just in time!"

"Shut up Ace, I had to stay with Ben while they put him under!" she retorted, "And just so you know, that whole magnificent explosion that seems to have swallowed up half the city is a fake!"

"What?" he sounded baffled, "looks pretty damn real to me, how can you tell?"

"No serious death toll," answered Opie, "if you were ambushed as you said there wouldn't have been enough time to evacuate the half of the city that supposedly got destroyed. I would have felt a gigantic death count like that as soon as it happened Ace. Plus, that particular part of the city is where my aunt and uncle live, and I'm certain I would have felt it if something happened to them."

"Oh, right," Ace felt incredibly stupid, "guess that force thing finally came in handy, eh Blondie?"

Opie rolled her eyes, "Just shut your mouth and give me time to figure this out Antilles."

"Okay," he said, "you're the boss."

"You bet your ass," she growled. It took her only a few moments to figure out what was really going on. She snorted in amusement, "none of this is real, you geniuses, the imperials must have planted some sort of holographic projector not far from here. That whole fleet of star destroyers and the explosion are fake. They were just trying to scare you."

"What? Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she grinned, "haven't you noticed that nobody's been vaped in this huge battle?"

"Oh, right," he said, trying to sound unfazed, "I was just about to suggest that."

"Shure you were Ace," the young Jedi said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "All it took was a Jedi telling you the whole thing was a fake, but I'm sure you knew the whole time right?"

"Yeah sure Blondie, we'll go with that!" he said, noticing her turning straight towards the largest of the star destroyers. "You're not actually going to charge them are you?"

Opie chuckled darkly, "Ace, there's nothing there! I'm not relying on my eyes for Force sake!"

"Oh yeah," he said rather skeptically, "that Force thing."

Opie rolled her eyes. Ace had always been a skeptic of the force, just like her Uncle Han had been at one point, "Yeah, that force thing that you don't believe in. And you wonder why I don't like you." The young Jedi barely dodged an ion bolt as it whizzed by.

"See? See? It's shooting." Ace stopped, mouth open in horror, "I was right!" he screeched, "There is another Death Star!"

"Will you can it!" the youngster raged, "Quit jumping at shadows and pay attention." Opie suddenly veered to the left with a crazed battle cry and fired on something, and the entire imperial fleet as well as the Death Star, and the flames enveloping half of Corusaunt vanished. "Now you can look you dummy. You guys were fighting thin air!"

"Knew it the whole time Blondie!" he grinned, "okay, maybe not, but I'm pretty sure you saved the Alliance some embarrassment."

"Indeed," she said, "pity I had to blow up the device that was doing it, I would have liked to take a closer look at it."

"Well, ya can't have everything can ya Blondie." Ace said.

When the young pilots made it back to Home one, Opie found herself being carried on the shoulders of her fellows. "Seriously guys, all I did was blow up a little generator, I mean it's not like I saved the galaxy or anything."

"If it weren't for you, Blondie," another pilot, Maura Janson laughed, "we'd still be out there being spooked by a bunch of holograms.

Opie suddenly noticed her uncles Han and Chewie at the other end of the room. Solo, as usual was leaning casually against the wall, looking suave. "Uncle Han?"

"Heyy Scout." Solo said, ruffling his niece's blonde hair affectionately, "Me 'n' Chewie got back just in time to see ya blow that generator to smithereens! You're makin your old man proud!"

"Gee thanks Uncle Han." Opie said blushing. The young Skywalker had most certainly inherited her father's modesty. "Did you hear about Ben?"

"Yeah we heard about him." Han replied, "your dad commed us, and me 'n' Chewie decided we should go and see him."

"He actually seems to be alright despite the fact that he was missing a leg." Opie said, "You have any idea when my parents will be able to come?"

"Should be any minute." Han said. Chewie rumbled his agreement. "They were already on their way when I contacted them."

"Opie!" the girl was greeted by her father who threw his arms around his eldest daughter, "I heard everything, I'm so proud of you!"

The girl grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, "It was noting, dad. All I did was destroy a holoprojector."

Luke chuckled, "Yes, but you also saved your brother's life."

"Oh yeah," she said, "damn, it's been such a long day that I'm starting to forget some details. Do you know what time they're gonna let us see Ben?"

"Your mother's in there with him already," Luke smiled, "I figured it would be best to meet you."

"Have you seen him Dad?"

"Yes," he said, "he seems to be in good spirits for someone who lost a leg."

"Hey Sister!" Ben grinned when his elder sibling entered the room, flinging his arms wide for a hug.

Opie embraced her younger sibling, "Hey Ben! How's the new leg?"

Ben wriggled his prosthetic foot under the blanket, "it works, and it feels exactly like the old one."

"I know!" she laughed, reminding him of the fact that she had a prosthetic right hand. "Hey mom!" she said, embracing her dark haired mother who was sitting by the bedside.

"Thank goodness for you Opie!" Ivy said proudly. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there for Ben today."

"I don't even wanna think about it." She said, "Frankly, I think we're both lucky that we escaped Bespin alive. I never knew the Emperor was such a good duelist."

Luke smiled at his young daughter. "It doesn't surprise me at all, he struck me as quite a conniving individual the two times I met him."

"Two," Opie's face scrunched up as she tried to remember something, "hold on, he was the clone wasn't he?" Opie said, "I remember now, I sliced him in half with your lightsaber when he attacked you. I killed him twice (she said referring to the point she had forced pushed him into midair on Bespin). Well, if he ever comes back, I guess I'll just have to kill him again."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's enthusiasm. "I hope you don't have to kill him again, hopefully that was our last encounter with him."

"I hope not either, but if I do…" she said with a confident smirk. "I'll make sure to put him out of our misery."

**Hello once again, sorry if this chapter is a little late in coming. I had a specific idea in my head for this particular part of the story, but I had to figure out how to word it. And the attack involving a previous Palpy clone is one of my slightly older stories (which is a tiny bit off). Opie was originally supposed to be younger than Jaina and Jacen by several months, but her being older fit better with the storyline of my stories involving Ivy in the OT. Anyways, I'm planning on having at least one more chapter before I move on to Episode VIII that will lead us into the next story. Hopefully it will be up by the end of the week. May the Force be with you!**


	10. The Dream

The night after the battle, Opie found herself in a dream. She was back in the same place she had been the day before, only this time she was faced with a dark menacing figure instead of a decrepit old man in a hood. It was taller than anyone she knew (aside from Chewie) and its breathing filled the room.

"So you have come, Luke." It said in a deep and hauntingly rich voice.

"What?" Opie looked confused before becoming defensive, "Now look hear, mister, where do you get off calling me Luke, I'm not a guy for force sake!"

Vader looked at the small apparition, no, this stranger most certainly wasn't his son, but the child did bear an uncanny resemblance. But most certainly a young woman maybe a few years younger than his son. Her build and height where similar to that of the young man's and her hair and eyes where the same color. "I am sorry, young one; I mistook you for someone else."

"No shit," Opie huffed, "Luke, really? I know I don't honestly look _that_ much like my father."

The figure started, "What did you say?"

The youngster rolled her eyes, "Luke? As in Luke Skywalker? He's my dad."

"How is this possible?" he asked, looking astonished, "How can my son, who isn't even 25, have a child of your age."

"You're in my dream." She said, "I don't know how I'm back here, but I'm assuming you're looking for my dad, either that or I just suddenly woke up back in time."

"What year is it in your time?" Vader asked.

"I think I'll keep that one to yourself," she said, "all I can say is that I was born long enough after this that I never met you. And no, Luke, Dad, doesn't kill you. But be warned, your actions could cause more harm than you know."

The dream continued long after that, but the majority of it was strange and muddled, and when she woke up she hardly remembered any of it. Except for the strange dark figure in her dream…

At least she thought she'd woken up, but perhaps it was just another part of her dream. There was a small figure standing over her prodding her with a stick. "Wake up you must." It said poking her again, "not polite to crash in my garden it is, nearly scared my Paduwans to death you did!"

"Sorry," she said, wincing when she found a sizable lump at the back of her head, "Just where am I?"

"In my house you are," he said, than lowered his voice, "sent out your father and mother, not good for them to know that their child you are. Know you why you are here?"

Opie shook her head, "No, but I can guess. I'm supposing there's something for me to learn in this dream, but I wish it wouldn't have given me a headache. Is my ship okay?"

"Survive it will," Yoda replied, "but a few dents it has now."

"Great." She said, getting up slowly, "of all dreams to have, I have to knock myself out and crash my ship…great."

"Said not that this was a dream." Yoda said.

"Are you telling me that this whole thing is real?" Opie sniffed. "Yeah right."

At that moment, a young man and a young woman entered "Oh good, she's all right!" the young man said, "You gave us quite a scare for a minute."

"Sorry about that." Opie said blushing, "where you the two that found me."

"You weren't really all that hard to find." The young man said, "I'm Luke by the way, Luke Skywalker, and this is my friend Ivy Starling."

"Opie," she said, "Opie—Skarlette." She said shaking the man's hand, who was obviously the younger version of her father. "I'm very pleased to have met you, may I see my ship?"

"Seen it?" the young woman, her mother Ivy, said, "Well yes, but I'm afraid it's not in the best of shape. It's a pity."

"Lovely," Opie groaned, "just let me see what the damage is, I can fix almost anything." The damage was, as a whole pretty bad. "Well," she said, rather annoyed, "this'll take me a few weeks."

The old green creature hobbled to her side, "Then stay and train with us you should, for strong with the force you are."

It was then that Opie realized that she was still fully entrenched in the dream world, for many months seemed to fly by as a blur, and she realized she was growing up in the dream. Indeed, she had become calmer than when she'd first entered in, and when the Dream finally slowed down, she found herself looking into a mirror. Her face had grown much harder and angular, she was wearing a pale green eye makeup mixed with several darker colors that came all the way down to the bridge of her nose, and her expression had hardened since she had been a young girl. She supposed that in the dream, she had become harder, a more shrewd warrior.

"Hey Blondie," an irksomely familiar voice said through the muffled door, "we're on in five."

"I'll be right out Ace!" she said, glancing down at her outfit. _'What the nine hells am I wearing?'_ She was wearing a black and white striped leotard, which unfortunately brought all her best assets forward, a sheer magenta skirt that was open in the front and fluffed up in the back, sheer green sleeves which flared out at the elbows, far too much gold jewelry, and a pair of delicate, but uncomfortable gold slippers. _'Am I disguised as a Hutt's dancing girl or something?'_

Opie emerged looking slightly confused, "Hey Blondie, something the matter?"

The young Jedi found herself gaping at the clothing Ace and the others were wearing. Ace was wearing a bandanna, a gold earring in one ear, a red vest, a pair of puffy purple and green trousers, and a pair of brown boots. "Ace, did you steal that off a dead gypsy?"

"Force Opie," he said worriedly, "you didn't hit your head on something did you?"

"No, no," she said, "I just seem to be stuck in a really bizarre dream. I mean what are you guys wearing? Are you supposed to be my gypsy entourage or something?"

Ben groaned; leave it to Opie to forget…everything…five minutes before the biggest performance. "We're pretending to be a band of gypsies who perform around the galaxy. And we're supposed to be preforming for Jabba the Hutt in less than three minutes."

She looked at Ben like he was sprouting turnips out of his ears, "Jabba the Hutt's been dead for almost nineteen years Ben, what are you talking about. And why the hell are you wearing an eye patch?"

"I-I figured it made me look more dashing." He said, attempting a roguish grin and failing miserably.

Opie rolled her eyes and snatched the eye patch off his face. "You look ridiculous." She said, also looking him up and down. "You look like a reject emo pirate. Seriously, you look like you're going to a funeral! Did you steal that idea from dad? And what the hell is with the blonde highlights?"

"We've been on Tatooine for nearly six months, my hair lightened up." He said, "I can't believe you don't remember, I think we should have you examined after we get to home one."

The young woman sighed, _'Well, I suppose I'll just have to accept this as real before everyone starts thinking I'm nuts.'_

"I need no translator droid," Opie said in a clear, but staccato voice, "I understand Huttese perfectly well. I must say though, it is indeed a great honor to be able to perform before your mightiness." She bowed slightly at the disgusting crime lord.

Speaking of disgusting, she was pretty sure she'd never be able to shake the memory of seeing her mother in a slave bikini. Dear force, that thing had been even skimpier in real life than in description. That outfit made hers and Jaina's look like formal outfits that one only wore at a formal Jedi ceremony. And that was saying something.

"You rotten slimy cheat!" Opie yelled up through the grating of the rancor pit, "this is not how you're supposed to pay me!" She felt her young father grab her arm.

"Get behind me," he muttered in her ear. Opie looked up, and her heart turned to butter, the rancor had been released.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. "Shit, shit, shit, shit! We're going to die!"

"Calm down," Luke said reassuringly, "it's just a juvenile, it could be far worse."

"THAT'S a BABY!" Opie shrieked, "If that's a baby, I'd hate to see what a grown up looks like."

"We're lucky, that's for sure," he said, "If it were full grown, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"No shit we wouldn't stand a chance!" she suddenly snapped her fingers as she got an idea, a crazy idea. "Luke, I just had an idea. It's gonna sound really crazy, but I think it might work. I want you to distract it while I run under its legs."

"And then what?" he asked.

"You'll see."

"Alright," he said skeptically. After a year of knowing this girl, he knew damn well that he shouldn't question her when she had an idea, and boy did she have a lot of them. Most of which were crazy, reckless, and damn well effective (at least none of them had gotten her killed yet). As a matter of fact, the young man wouldn't have been at all surprised.

It turned out, that was precisely what she had meant to do. At which point she took her shoe off and rammed it up the creature's nose, which made it very irate indeed as it roared in pain, flailing its arms around. It was at this point that Opie realized this had been a very bad idea. Unfortunately, all she could do was hang on for dear life as she was thrown about and shaken violently from side to side.

"HEY" Luke threw a rock and hit the animal square between its eyes, knocking the slipper out of its ugly nose. It turned slowly, forgetting the small human on its back, who was now looking for an opportunity to jump off. It came quickly as Luke shoved a bone into the creature's mouth.

Opie tumbled over and over, and ran to the other corner of the room to retrieve her slipper. It was covered in mucus. "Yuck! Oh man, that is just wrong!" she said attempting to clean it off with her skirt. "You know," she said, pulling off the other one, "I think I'd rather go barefoot in this situation."

She suddenly felt Luke seize her arm and drag her along as the rancor lumbered after them. "Stay back!" he yelled, "I know what to do."

"Are you crazy?!" Luke asked when things had settled down, and all of them had been locked up for the night.

"It was something my mom read out of a book okay," She said, "I didn't realize what a bad idea it was till I'd actually done it!"

Han, who was in the corner shook his head, "I guess it's about time you saw what it was like pulling your fanny outta the fire for nearly four years, kid."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I suppose it's so, it's just revenge for all my crazy ideas."

The next following days where once again swallowed up by the Dream, and the next thing she knew, she was standing in a force with Ace at her side. "Boy Blondie, you never where one for camouflage where you?"

Opie looked down at her wardrobe; she was wearing an electric blue jumpsuit, with the top part tied around her waist, a black camisole, brownish green half jacket, her usual brown boots, and a bright red scarf. "Yeah, well all I have to do is remove the scarf," she pulled it off, "and put this camouflage poncho over top of my clothes."

"You're forgetting that you're still wearing bright blue pants." He giggled.

Opie rolled her eyes, "Please don't bother me with details Ace."

**Hours later**

"Ace, do you really think I'd be insane enough to want to do this?" she said, "I don't really have much of a choice!"

"Opie," he said seriously, "You don't have to do this, stay with me."

"What?"

"Look Opie," he said, taking her hands, "you're the first girl who refused to take any of my crap; you turned me into the man I am today. Don't you get it?"

Opie's mouth hung open as she jabbered incoherently.

"I love you Blondie," he said, "dammit I know I'm not very good with words when it comes to this, but all I know is that I don't want you to leave. Please stay with me."

"I can't." she said, "I can't stay, I have to do this." She turned to go, but Ace grabbed her hand.

He glowered at her, "I don't buy that, your old man can take care of himself, you don't need to go along. What cost do you wanna pay to prove you can do something? Clear the gunk you've had in your ears for 22 years out and quit being so stupid!"

"Ace! How dare you!" she snarled, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"How? You wanna know how I dare?" he asked, "because I've cared about you more than anyone in this blasted universe since before you even knew I existed. I may not be able to tell you what to do, but I'm gonna damn well try till I'm blue in the face, you stubborn, selfish, arrogant little girl!"

Opie froze, so enraged that she didn't know what to say. "YOU! YOU! YOU!" her fists where clenched at her sides, eyes blazing.

Ace grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a shake, "You see it don't you, man up Skywalker! I may not be force sensitive like you, but I know you're not meant to do this yet, take your own sweet time about it."

"I-I'm sorry," she said, "you're right, I'm not ready, I was just too stupid to see it."

He smiled, "Only I'm allowed to call you stupid, and only when you deserve it."

"WE DID IT!" Ace shouted, picking up Opie and spinning her around.

"Ace? What the hell?" she said completely baffled. But before she could retort, he was kissing her. When they broke apart, Opie got the stupidest grin on her face, and had to cover her mouth with her hand, to prevent any embarrassment.

"Hah!" he said, "I knew you'd like that Blondie! That's the first time I didn't feel that I'd be endangering my manhood doing that!"

She laughed, "you really thought I'd actually hit you in the nuts? Ace that's hilarious!"

"Yo Blondie," Ace said through the haze, "you're talking in your sleep!"

Opie blinked and looked at him with a confused expression, "wha the hell are you talking about?"

He laughed, "To bad I didn't have a holo cam, you were yelling some really bizarre things about a rancor when I came in, and I just settled down to watch the show."

"Oh yeah yeah yeah," she said, "the dream, damn I can't even remember much of it. I don't know how it happened, but somehow, we ended up back when our parents where young and we fought for the rebellion."

Ace shook his head, "Wow Blondie, you need to lay off the hot chocolate."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not."

Ben and Jacen where leaning against the wall outside, "Nice to see they're back to normal."

"Yup." Ben laughed, "Hey Jace, you didn't happen to have had a funny dream last night did you?"

"As a matter of fact I do," he said, "man it was weird, we were at Jabba's palace and everything, I wonder what it means?"

**To be continued…**

**I actually made a couple of literary and film references. First: Opie jamming the slipper up the rancor's nose is a nod to Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone when they get in the fight with the troll. And the second: where Opie pulls the eye patch off of Ben is a reference to The Mummy returns, where the one pilot (I can't seem to remember his name now) who's always complaining that he's gonna get shot is first introduced. If you haven't seen the Mummy movies, GO WATCH THEM NOW! Okay…now that I have that off my chest, just to clarify, yes most of this chapter is a dream (I feel so cliché)…or is it? It will be important to the next story, but for right now I wanna keep it a mystery. I hope you enjoyed. May the Force be with you (and the Schwartz!)!**


	11. The Beginning

"How are the new lightsabers coming along?" Luke stopped his eldest child as she headed down the corridor.

Opie snorted, "coming, well, I've got the design finished anyway." She was clutching a towel in her arms, clearly on the way to the freshner to take a shower. "I just need to get the materials and pick a crystal. I'm in between yellow or green. What do you think Dad?"

"Why not blue?" he asked curiously.

"It's been done before, and I suspect Ben's final lightsaber will be blue." She said, "Sides, it matches too much with my eyes."

He shook his head, "My lightsaber's green." He chuckled, "But in any case, I have now opinion on what color your lightsaber will be, that's your decision. I wouldn't mind seeing the design though."

"I'll go get it then." She said.

"Hang on." Luke said, grabbing her arm, "what about your shower?"

"eh," she grunted, "it can wait five or ten minutes. Am I correct in guessing that Ben and I are going to have a little sibling by the end of the year?"

"Yes," her father said, "your mother found out a few days ago."

Opie grinned and patted her dad's sholder, "good workin' Dad."

Luke rolled his eyes at the eighteen year old, "Opie!"

She only laughed and skipped down the hall…._Only Opie would say something like that._ Force, Luke had no idea where she got it from, probably from hanging around with the solos too much.

Opie's lightsaber design was an intricate one, not just in its functions, but in its appearance as well. The design allowed both blades to switch between two lengths: Shoto and standard. The hilt of the blade was somewhat similar to that of her father's, but the guard over the igniton point came to a point, and was separated by a straight cut that turned circular at the end. It also had more of an asthetic look compared to Luke's. For instance, it had some golden decoration going around the guard, and winding around the handle. Also, the end grip curved back to the pommel.

The hilt was slightly longer than one that was expected to be used by a double lightsaber user, but Opie was becoming well known for switching between single and double saber combat during a duel. The hilt also had an extra switch, which she explained mad it easier to switch from double to single combat. They also would have the added benefit that the saber would only ignite when Opie was holding it. "So what do you think Dad?"

"It's a nice design," he answered, "but maybe a bit complicated. You might wanna try and simplify it a little more."

"I did," she said, "I had a lot more things…but I don't think putting a pocket knife on a lightsaber is really all that practical."

He chuckled, "you always where the practical one Opie."

Opie found her hand being shaken rather heartily by General Rieekian, "Congratulations, Jedi Skywalker, you really have saved the alliance a lot of embarrassment."

"Thank you General," she replied modestly, "I try."

The old man shook his head, "You sound so much like your father. Tell me, I know you may have other duties a Jedi, but is there any chance you could stay and help. The alliance could really use a pilot like you."

"I don't know," she said, "I do have to complete my training eventually, but the Alliance definatly needs more pilots like me. I'll have to discuss it with my father I'm afraid."

"Dad?" Opie said, fiddling nervously with the cuff of her jacket, "I have something to ask you."

"Go on." He said, "you can work on your training when you have the time. The universe needs a pilot like you."

"But what about Ben and Mom?" she asked, "Won't they need me?"

"I can take care of them," he said, "anyway, the Order has plenty of Jedi to go around."

"And my training?" she asked, "I have so much to learn still, and you said my training was going to get harder."

"It will because I won't be there constantly to guide you." Luke said, "It's time you where on your own Opie, let's face it, you're not my Little Gem anymore."

"Dad," Opie choked, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, "I thought I'd always be your Little Gem."

Luke pulled his eldest into a hug, "I thought so too, but you're not the innocent little girl you where a few months ago, you're becoming a woman."

"I love you Dad," she said, voice cracking.

He smiled broadly, "I know, and I'll always love you no matter what. It's time you started making your own mistakes on your own, but please, don't be a stranger."

"Don't worry dad," she said, pulling away slightly, "I won't be."

**Later that day**

When Opie climbed into the cockpit of the Opal Sun, she found a data pad with a message from her father.

_Dear Opie,_

_ I remember the day I found out your mother was pregnant with you. All you need to know is that I was utterly terrified, I hadn't expected that at all. After all I had just survived the worst day of my life, I was only twenty-three, and we weren't even married yet. I kept berating myself over and over again for getting your mother pregnant, for not waiting. Then I realized something, maybe not all mistakes where supposed to turn out bad. So I'd done something I'd been told not to do my whole life, I couldn't change the past. And I couldn't change the fact that I was going to be a father too soon for my liking. Belive me I really had to grow up after that, had to face my own mistakes._

_But you, my dear daughter, if you even are a mistake, are the best mistake I ever made. Don't ever beat yourself up too much about the mistakes, for something good always comes out of one's mistakes. I mean, I got you because of a mistake I made._

_The day you where born was probably one of the happiest days of my life. It was the first time I cried because I was happy, the first time I held you. I swore that day I would do everything I could to protect you and raise you right. But I realized that I can't protect you forever, and one day you'd have to protect and take care of yourself. And you have surpassed my expectations. You not only have proven that you can protect yourself, but your brother and friends as well. I am so proud of you, and the fine young woman you're becoming. You'll be a great addition to the alliance as a pilot. But please stay in touch, and don't ever forget that your mother and I love you very much._

_Your Loving Father,_

_Luke Skywalker_

Opie cried till she couldn't cry anymore. Antilles found her hours later, sound asleep in her own cockpit. He found it so odd that someone so tempermental, so angry, so scared, so..human, looked so peaceful, so beautiful when she slept. Yes, just for how lovely she looked when she slept, so vulnerable, he realized he would fight for her. Even if she never fought for him.

It was then that Ace began to realize what love truly was, something worth fighting for. He knew now he could never be like his fellow pilots, spending every paycheck on things that it shouldn't have been spent on because all he'd ever be able to think of is how Skywalker would react if she ever caught him doing something like that. Ace couldn't bring himself to do something like that to her. He knew there where hard days ahead, hard years really. The Empire was gaining power again, and it was very likely that the alliance could become the Rebellion again, like it was when they had been small children. But with people like Opie around, and the Jedi order around, he knew everything would turn out okay.

**Hello again, sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I had the worst writer's block I've ever had in my life, and my mom's dog, Samson, decided to "help" by sitting on my hand while I was typing. Gotta love dogs. So anyway I just wanted to say that I'm really happy about how this turned out. I had always planned to have Opie join the alliance, but I wasn't sure how I did it. I almost cried writing Luke's letter to Opie, I love writing Luke, he's such a fun character. There are just little things about his character that you notice about him if you watch the movie enough, like the fact that he really seems to try not to scream when the Emperor is torturing him in Return of the Jedi. And I thought that he probably would write his child a letter at the point they're ready to be on their own. This was such a fun chapter to write. I should be starting episode VIII very soon. This one will focus much more on Opie with less of her father, kind of like how the OT focuses more on Luke than Obie Wan in all the films following A New hope. Anyways, I love you all and may the Force be with you!**


End file.
